What is yours is mine
by angela123111
Summary: Alfred sneaks into a house and takes everything. The owner is not happy when he comes home.


"Bum Bum Badah! Bum Bum Badah!" Alfred sang as he snuck into Matthew's house. He carefully lifted up the window and climbed in. Not really climb, he heaved himself in and landed flat on his face.

"Ow!" He screeched but quickly covered his mouth. He waited and looked around. It was all clear, no one came, so that was a good sign.

Alfred grinned widely. He went to the front door and unlocked it.

He stepped out onto the porch and took out the walkie-talkie.

"It's time, boys."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm. Hummm. Hummm." Matthew hummed to himself as he walked to his front door. Kumajirou sniffed around and stopped Matthew from unlocking the door.<p>

"What is it, Kumaya?" Matthew looked down to his furry buddy.

"Suspicious." The bear stated as he glared at the door. "Idiot."

"Idiot? You mean Alfred?"

"Who?"

"My brother, looks like me, very loud, tried to see how many hamburgers you can eat before you bit him."

"Oh. Yes."

"Why would he be around here?"

"Dunno."

Matthew just looked at Kumajirou and shook his head. He opened the door and went in.

...

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Matthew looked around. Everything was gone. His furniture. His clothes. His pictures. Everything.

Kumajirou waddled in. His eyes widened, then he looked at Matthew.

Matthew was shaking.

Kumajirou went around to see Matthew's face. It was red and his eye was twitching.

"I'm going to kill him! He's gone too far this time. I can handle his stupid whopee cushions. I can handle his stupid pranks every year but this has gone too far!"

"Uh oh." Kumajirou said as he watched Matthew storm off. He quickly followed after him.

* * *

><p>"Ooh this is nice." Alfred said as he picked out a hockey stick out of a box. Alfred swung it around, and then whistled.<p>

*Ding Dong*

"Come in the door's open." Alfred hollered.

"Alfred..." the voice said creepily.

Alfred looked around and didn't see anyone. He shrugged it off, thinking it was just the wind.

"Alfreddd. Why?" The voice moaned.

"Huh?" Alfred squeaked out. "It's not a ghost. It's not a ghost!"

"Why.. did you do it..?"

"Don't come near me! I have a hockey stick!" He closed his eyes hard, muttering to himself that the ghost isn't real.

"You stolee it!" The voice angrily said and grabbed the hockey stick.

"Gahhh!"

"Mon Dieu, you scream like a girl."

Alfred slowly opened his eyes and saw Matthew standing there with the hockey stick.

"Mattie. Why! I thought you were a ghost!" He squealed.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "That is what you get for stealing my stuff." Matthew tapped the hockey stick against his hand. "So why did you do it?"

"Well, I was forced to read some book I forgot the name of and in it, it talks about 'Whatever is yours is mine.' So I thought I could take all of your stuff and then we can.." His voice faded at the end.

"We can what?" Matthew arched his brow. "Kill each other? Because I really want to right now."

"So we can live together."

Matthew looked at him in disbelief. "Alfred, I know you don't have a strong brain, but you do know I live a couple of hours away and you could visit anytime."

"Yeah, but I wanted you to be the first thing I see in the morning, and the last before I go to sleep!" Alfred whined.

"Alfred, we're brothers, not lovers, only brothers. Also, we are grown men. Why would I want to stay with you now?"

"Because you would be lonely without me! And I can save you from that!" Alfred pouted.

Matthew shook his head. "Alfred, I think I know why you're doing this now."

"You do?"

"Yes, you feel guilty about abandoning me and Arthur all those years ago and think you can make it up to me, now, by stealing all my stuff and forcing me to live with you."

"Exactly. Mattie, you are the smartest person I know. So will you do it? Please?"

"Hell no." Matthew immediately responded.

"That's great, let's start unpa- What do you mean? Don't you want to live with me?" He gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"That doesn't work and NO! Alfred, no offense, but you are a disaster, that slowly explodes and absorbs people into a sense of chaos."

"That makes no sense. Seriously, I don't understand a word you just said."

Matthew glared at him. "Me no live with you. You bad and loud."

"Oh, but why that annoying bastard gets to stay with you?"

"We're friends. Don't you get guests?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same."

"Alfred, I don't care about this anymore. I'm just going to take all my stuff back, go home, and put everything back in its place." Matthew said as he rubbed his temple.

"But-"

"No more buts." Matthew pointed the hockey stick dangerously at him.

"Fine."

"Good, now help me get the boxes into the truck."

"Does this mean I get to live with you?"


End file.
